The Decided of Love
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Love Between Two Boys. TezukaRyoma. Drabbles.
1. The Lockeroom

The Lockeroom

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Ryoma/Momoshiro, Ryoma/Tezuka, Inui/Kaidou)

Summary: The boys' lockeroom is an interesting place. Especially if you want to blackmail someone...

Author's note: NO FLAMES!! This is a one-shot!

* * *

"Tezuka, are you alright?" The brunette haired boy name Shusuke Fuji asked his best friend as he saw Kunimitsu Tezuka standing in front of the window of the boys lockeroom for a moment before turning away.

"Everything's fine Fuji," Tezuka said as he returned to the courts as Fuji saw his friend's face unreadable.

Fuji frowned as he saw that Tezuka was too busy helping out a first-year with his tennis skill as he quickly peeked in the lockeroom and the scene before him made him gasp. He saw Ryoma Echizen and Takeshi Momoshiro both kissing passionately as if their was no tomorrow. Well, that explains it all. Fuji averted his attention away from the two boys before he was caught.

Just a few days ago, Tezuka had told him that he was in love with the young prodigy. Fuji had known that Momoshiro had some feelings for the young lad as well, but he had no idea that it would be him taking first crack at Ryoma. Fuji was leaving the area of the lockeroom when the door of the lockeroom was banged open as Fuji turned and saw Ryoma as he had a deathly glare on his face. Fuji also have a feeling that Tezuka was watching the scene now since he could feel eyes coming from the court. Even some of the players on the court had stopped playing to see what was going on.

"I don't believe you! You kiss me and then you say that your with Ann?! That's just sick Momoshiro!" Ryoma spat as he was looking at the boy behind him and Fuji was listening to the conversation as Ryoma had not seen him yet.

"Lower down your voice Ryoma! People could hear you!" Momoshiro hissed as he was obviously aware that Fuji was standing right outside.

Ryoma snorted, "Don't come near me ever AGAIN, Momoshiro," he said coldly as he turned and acknowledge Fuji before entering the courts.

Hmm, now that was interesting...

* * *

After practice that day, Fuji was walking home with Tezuka as usual as they live so close to each other that they often visit one another. "So Tezuka, have you heard what happened during practice?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"It's really none of my business Fuji," Tezuka said slowly.

"Really? Momoshiro said something stupid to Echizen and now the two aren't together. Aren't you curious?" Fuji asked.

"Two days ago, I heard from Ann's older brother that his sister and Momoshiro were both dating," Tezuka explained.

"Really?" Fuji asked as his eyes were now wide opened and he looked at Tezuka, "what are you going to do with your situation with Echizen?" He asked as Tezuka had been talking about Echizen all the time with him every single day since Tezuka had developed feelings for the young prodigy.

"I'm not really sure," Tezuka admitted.

"Hmm? Why don't you ask him?" Fuji asked as Tezuka looked up and saw the young prodigy leaning at the back of the wall. It was as if he was waiting for them to get out off school...

"Echizen, were you waiting for us?" Tezuka asked calmly.

Ryoma nodded, "Not long. Momoshiro just left to go and see Ann," he muttered.

"Oh? Whatever for?" Fuji asked as he was curious now and he recieved a look from Tezuka.

Ryoma shrugged, "None of my business," he said as he looked at Tezuka. "Buchou, play a match against me," he said confidently.

"Eh?" Tezuka asked stupidly as he stared at Ryoma.

"Before I decide to go to the U.S. Open in America, I want to play you. There are going to be a whole lot of tough players in that tournament and I need to know if I could beat them," Ryoma explained.

Tezuka nodded in understanding, "Very well. Meet me at the courts where we first played against each other this Sunday at lunch," he said.

Ryoma smiled, "That's all I needed to hear," he said.

* * *

Later that night, Fuji called Tezuka to see how the match went. "Well, how was it?" He asked.

"Ryoma beat me. It was a close call as well. The match didn't end for like two hours," Tezuka explained.

"I wish I was there to see it," Fuji said with a sigh as his little brother Yuta wanted training from him.

"By the way Fuji," Tezuka began.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Momoshiro kissed Echizen first and Echizen responded back. It seemed that Echizen responded cause he thought it was someone else. And then he finds out that Momoshiro wanted him also but he also wanted Ann. That's why Echizen stormed out off the lockeroom that day Fuji. Momoshiro wanted a threesome with Echizen and Ann," Tezuka explained.

Fuji turned green at the moment as he was close to gagging. "I don't think that would have ever worked," he muttered.

"No. It wouldn't have," Tezuka agreed.

"So, what are you going to do with Echizen? Are you going to tell him how you feel?" Fuji asked with a smile on his face.

"Hmm... I guess you'll just have to wait and see Fuji," Tezuka said smirking and with that said, Tezuka hunged up the phone as Fuji cheered to himself knowing that Tezuka and Ryoma were now together.

* * *

The next day at practice, Fuji went to the courts and he was surprised to see Inui and Kaidou watching something outside of the lockeroom window. "Inui? Kaidou? What are you two doing there?" He asked surprised.

Inui chuckled as he wrote new data down on his notebook furiously, "You'll just have to see," he said.

Kaidou hissed, "They forgot to close the blinds when they started doing it," he said as his face was red beet.

Inui closed his notebook as he grabbed his boyfriend's arm, "C'mon Kaidou, we want to leave those two lovebirds alone," he said.

"But what about Fuji? His spying on them as well!" Kaidou protested.

"I can make up for it later Kaidou," Inui said making Kaidou's face red as a tomato again as Inui dragged him into the tennis courts to get some practice done.

Fuji chuckled at the couple before peeking inside the lockeroom. He smiled at the sight of his best friend ravishing the young innocent prodigy. The two were going to be at it for quite awhile before noticing that they forgot something. His smile turned into a grin before taking a camera out of his bag and taking a quick photo of the two before he was caught. It was a good thing he didn't needed flash or else he would have faced Tezuka's wrath and that was never a good thing.

Fuji put away his camera before turning and walking towards to the tennis courts. Blackmail against Tezuka was so hard to do. He should really thank Momoshiro or Ryoma when he gets the chance.

* * *

End.

me: This idea just came to me last night somehow so I hope you guys all liked it!

Ryoma: We'll be onto the next story soon!

Fuji: Review and update!


	2. Teach Me

Teach Me

Warning: boy/boy (Fuji/Ryoma, Tezuka/Ryoma, Inui/Kaidou)

Summary: Ryoma wants to learn how to kiss.

Author's notes: NO FLAMES!! One-shot!

* * *

"Fuji-senpai, can you teach me something?" The innocent young prodigy name Echizen Ryoma stared at his upper senior as he and the genius tennis player were both alone in the hallway one day after school.

Fuji looked at him surprised as his eyes were opened, "What is it Ryoma?" He asked smiling.

Ryoma fidgeted nervously, "Well, there's this brunette guy that I like and I don't know how to kiss," he stammered.

"I see," Fuji said as he was still smiling.

"Fuji-senpai...?" Ryoma asked confused as he didn't get to finish what he was saying as his own lips were covered with Fuji's kiss.

* * *

"Honestly Tezuka-buchou, how can you forget something that belongs to Fuji?" Kawamura asked as he and Tezuka were coming up to the end of the stairs and into the hallway where Ryoma and Fuji were both kissing.

"I must've forgotten the textbook when we were leaving class," Tezuka said as he held the textbook in his hands and not even looking up seeing his best friend and 'secret crush' in the hallway kissing.

The only ones that knew Tezuka's secret on the young prodigy was of Fuji, Oishi, Kawamura and Inui. The rest of the Seigaku boys' tennis team had no clue that the buchou that they know was gay and that he had developed a crush on the young prodigy since Ryoma began schooling at Seigaku.

Kawamura shook his head, "Tezuka-buchou, this isn't like you," he murmured.

Tezuka was about to say something as he heard a yelped in front of them and the two looked as they saw Ryoma pushing back Fuji away from him as he was blushing as if there was no more tomorrow.

"What was that for Fuji-senpai?!" Ryoma shrieked as he touched his lips with his fingers and he saw that there was blood on his fingers.

The other two just kept watching as Fuji and Ryoma weren't oblivious to their attendance in the hallway yet.

Fuji grinned at him, "You don't like getting your lips bitten by me when we kissed Ryoma?" He asked.

Tezuka's eyes were now wide opened and he was going to step in and stop the two before Fuji could do anything, but a gentle hand was on his shoulder as he looked over at Kawamura who was shaking his head.

"O-Of course not! I just wanted to learn how to kiss! Nothing more!" Ryoma exclaimed as he was still red.

Fuji smirked, "Do you still want me to teach you something more?" He asked.

Before Ryoma could say anything, it was now the time that Tezuka have to step in and save Ryoma from the devious Fuji even though Ryoma's first kiss was stolen from him and not the other way around. "Fuji, what are you doing with Echizen?" Tezuka asked coldly as he kept his calm voice.

"Oh, Tezuka! I didn't saw you there! How long were you there for?" Fuji asked.

"Long enough," Tezuka said as he looked at Ryoma who was looking down from him.

"Hmm, what's that?" Fuji asked as he saw the textbook within Tezuka's hands.

"I forgot to give you your textbook Fuji. Also, twenty laps around the courts as soon as you get to practice. Is that clear?" Tezuka asked angrily as he was angered at Fuji for hurting the one that he loves the most.

Fuji gave him one of his creepiest smiles, "Of course. I'll see you back at the courts," he said as he began to leave after taking the textbook with him.

"Kawamura?"

"Yes Tezuka-buchou?" Kawamura asked with a nervouse smile.

"Go with Fuji and make sure he does his laps," Tezuka ordered as Kawamura gave a 'hai' before taking off to leave with Fuji.

"Tezuka-buchou, is everything alright?" Ryoma asked worriedly as he looked up at the brunette in front of him.

"Your lips are bleeding," Tezuka said unhappily.

Ryoma licked his lips as he tasted blood on his tongue. "Ah, it will go away," he said as he looked at him, "Tezuka-buchou? You didn't have to give that much punishment to Fuji-senpai. I asked for his help in the first place," he said as he defended the tensai.

Tezuka frowned, "Fuji shouldn't have hurt you the way he had done, Echizen. He should have taught you and not bit you," Tezuka explained.

"Tezuka-buchou?"

"What is it Echizen?" Tezuka asked.

"Um, your not mad, are you?" Ryoma asked worriedly.

"Not at you Echizen. Only at Fuji for the moment," Tezuka replied.

"Tezuka-buchou?"

"Yes Echizen?" Tezuka asked.

"Would you teach me how to kiss?" Ryoma asked blushing.

Tezuka looked at him for a moment and Ryoma was afraid that he would be rejected by him. But within seconds, Tezuka happily gave it to him even though the two were unknown to the fact they were in love with each other.

* * *

"Tezuka-buchou really cuts out for you, doesn't he Fuji?" Inui asked as it was the third day since the day of the incident between Fuji and Ryoma as Tezuka had been giving him harsh laps around the tennis courts since then.

"What did Fuji deserved to get this?" Kikumaru asked as he glomped onto Oishi with a hug.

"I don't know Eiji. Perhaps we should..." Oishi didn't finished as he was staring at one side of the courts with his eyes opened wide.

"Ne Oishi, what's wrong?" Kikumaru asked his double partner worriedly.

Oishi just kept glancing at the other side of the courts and Kikumaru took a glance as well as this time, he fainted.

"What's wrong with Kikumaru?" Kawamura asked surprised.

Kaidou hissed, "This is unlikely of Kikumaru-senpai," he said.

"What a useful data," Inui muttered as his boyfriend, Kaidou heard him and he quickly turned to look at him.

"What?" He asked surprised as Inui closed his notebook and gestured to the two people that he was watching. Kaidou frowned as he turned to look and he saw that Tezuka and Ryoma were both coming into the courts. He hissed, "Sadaharu, that's just Tezuka-buchou and Ryoma," he said.

Inui smirked, "Not until I tell you about it later," he said as he grinned at the couple who were coming into the courts.

Kaidou blinked in confusion as Ryoma looked at Inui with a frown as Tezuka knew what he was thinking. "Inui! Twenty laps!" He barked out.

Everyone nearby froze at that comment as they stared at Inui who began his laps as Fuji was finishing his. Inui grinned to himself as he left the courts to do his laps, Saa, making Karou Kaidou in suspense is more fun. I should make him wait until he flips out, Inui thought to himself with a snicker.

* * *

End.

me: Not my best piece, but this came to me like two nights ago I think.

Inui: We'll be onto the next story soon!

me: Anybody likes the latest OVA opening song of Prince of Tennis? "Across my Line?" What a great song, isn't it?

Tezuka: Review and update!


End file.
